moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion Cell
Epsilon Army * Foehn Revolt (broke apart from Epsilon since Obsidian Sands) |tactics = * Numerical superiority * Hit-and-run * Chemical weapons |arsenal = See Arsenal |leader = Rashidi |capital = Bissau |notes = }} The Scorpion Cell '''(often shortened to '''SC) is one of three subfactions of the Epsilon Army. Official description The Scorpion Cell is the African and Middle-Eastern division of Epsilon, led by the charismatic Rashidi and his right hand man, Malver, Africa’s greatest assassin. Due to their history as a terrorist group, the Cell primarily relies on scavenged weapons and vehicles cleverly cobbled together from scrap. The use of inhumane weaponry such as aggressive toxins and chemicals strips both the morale and exposed flesh off both Allied and Soviet forces alike. The poor armor, yet low production costs and high speed of their vehicles means the Scorpion Cell relies on overwhelming their enemies with sheer numbers. This makes the Cell a ruthless opponent, prepared to go under the belt when necessary.Epsilon Information page on the official Mental Omega website History Third Great War The Scorpion Cell started out as a small terrorist group who were fighting a "war of resistance", as their leader, Rashidi, called it against the Allies situated in Cairo, Egypt. They only relied on trained assassins, stolen Soviet equipment and Rashidi's expertise on creating machines out of scrap. Their situation would soon change in their favor when Yuri became interested in starting an alliance with the Scorpion Cell, but not before striking a deal. Thanks to Yuri's gift, a stolen Stalin's Fist, as well as assistance from PsiCorps Troopers, they were able to finally eliminate the Allied presence in the region and in return, Rashidi would reverse-engineer the Stalin's Fist and the alliance between PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell was formed. An American counterattack soon followed, though the Scorpion Cell were successful in fending them off. Also, the prototype MCV that the terrorists were working on was relocated into a safe haven. This turned around quickly when the MCV was taken by the Allies and were able to deploy it into a Construction Yard for analysis. Fortunately, a small strike force was able to erase its presence before any suspicions arose. The Scorpion Cell later participated in the sabotage of the Psychic Beacon in China, to weaken the alliance between Russia and China. Afterwards however, Rashidi was captured by the Soviets in a prison camp in Guantanamo Bay. Fortunately, Yuri did not let this slip away and sent his forces to rescue the Cell leader. When the Chinese were attempting to eliminate the remaining MIDAS warheads, Rashidi heard as well that the last one had been buried. After Yuri's defection from the Soviets, Rashidi sent his best operatives to cause the truce between the Pacific Front and China to falter on the Korean DMZ. After the Epsilon Army was founded, the Scorpion Cell did some intelligence work within the heart of Russia for two years. Their arsenal had also been extensively improved at this point. Mental Omega War When the Mental Omega War had begun, the Scorpion Cell distracted the Russians for Yuri's proselyte to eliminate Premier Romanov and complete the conquest of Russia. They later served to steal and dismantle an old Chronosphere with Driller APCs and afterwards lure the Allies' best field commander by deploying a fake Psychic Amplifier, enabling Yuri to strike at the London Fortress itself without much retaliation. However, the situation for the Scorpion Cell began to worsen following the deployment of the Allies' secret weapon, the Paradox Engine. They were experiencing huge losses from European chrono assaults, up to the point where they had to abandon their research facility (though they had saved the prototypes Rashidi worked on). Yuri eventually found out about Rashidi forming a secret alliance with Yunru; unbeknownst to both the Soviet High Command and Yuri, he secretly retrieved the final MIDAS warhead in some time and exchanged it (which was later put to great use), the Scorpion Cell would be provided with protection and Chinese technology. This treachery caused internal conflict within the Epsilon. A Psychic Amplifier was initially built to pacify the resistance, but was destroyed. Although many of Scorpion Cell's forces were vanquished in the following battle at the Cell's headquarters in Bissau, Rashidi survived and fled to his new allies, while Malver followed after retrieving the neurotoxin that was developed to counter Yuri's mind control. The remaining Scorpion Cell forces that fought Yuri's forces and the Allies across the African continent were forced to submit to Yuri's will with a recovered second Psychic Amplifier. Arsenal Structures Infantry Vehicles Support powers Trivia * The Scorpion Cell was inspired from the Global Liberation Army, one of the factions in the ''Generals'' universe. Their flag, however, is inspired from the Brotherhood of Nod (specifically the scorpion's tail) in the ''Tiberium'' universe. * In the campaign, the Scorpion Cell is excluded from the player side in main-story mission and is not counted as an Epsilon division anymore from Obsidian Sands onwards, as they have defected to the Foehn Revolt since then. See also * PsiCorps * Epsilon Headquarters References zh:天蝎组织 Category:Epsilon Army Category:Subfactions